


平安夜与白色童话

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 又名如何在堆雪人的时候趁机表白。是2018年末天津法扎的无料。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	平安夜与白色童话

太阳快落山的时候，维也纳下起了雪。  
整座城市里沉浸在节日的气氛中，高高低低的枞树被拖进室内，竖立起来。五彩的蝴蝶结和小巧的浆果在常绿的针叶间交错，几颗苹果压低了枝桠，纷繁的小蜡烛与壁炉内熊熊燃烧的火焰交相辉映。  
而整个维也纳的上流社会则云集于美泉宫，赴皇帝陛下的饮宴。拉车的马踏着合乎礼仪的步伐，车厢一侧装饰着渊源悠长的族徽。贵族们精巧的小皮鞋印在浅浅的雪上，留下模糊不清的一串印记。  
很快，这一串脚印也被马蹄践踏得凌乱而肮脏，逐渐融化为泥水了。  
萨列里当然在场。备受皇帝器重的宫廷乐师长受命奉献了为歌颂耶稣降生而新作的乐章，便端了杯甜酒，在会场中应付必备的社交环节。澄澈的酒液在郁金香形状的酒杯中摇晃，如淑女舞蹈的裙摆，修长有力的手指捏紧纤长的杯脚，指尖的茧摩擦着形状优美的玻璃器皿，使用的力道恰到好处。  
乐师长在场外游弋几圈，酒杯也渐渐空了。他婉拒了一位小姐共舞的暗示，将酒杯递进侍者的托盘，便从喧闹的名利场中悄然脱身了。  
莫扎特并没有出现在这里。  
按说，这位名噪一时的小天才正喜欢热闹的场合。他的《后宫诱逃》正受约瑟夫二世的赞赏，这样的宴会场合自然少不了他的一份邀请函。而其为人虽然在萨列里眼中不免行迹放浪，却正被名媛们冠之以风流天真的美誉，又热衷于唇脂亲吻的香气，更是乐于向纯洁的女孩们炫耀他的才华。  
自然，他也是真正有才华的。  
萨列里按耐下难以言说的躁烦，披上厚重的外套，站进门廊里看雪。  
雪越下越大了。近日来空气颇为干燥，雪花也显得散落许多，如粉沙般无声地散落下来，又被烈风高高扬起，像一曲静默的哀歌。地上已落了约一厘米的积雪，晶莹的纯白均匀地覆盖住地标原本的面貌，被风修改出近似海浪的波形。只是雪量不足，故浪花也只不过是初见端倪。偶尔有人踩过，便仿佛是稚童随手的涂鸦，抹乱了浪潮的原初形貌。  
萨列里对冰雪并没有亲近的欲望，站了一会，便缩回更靠近室内炉火的暖热位置，安静观赏着风雪。  
宫廷内自然也随处可见装饰富丽的圣诞树。名贵的丝绸在权势顶峰的屋檐下，不过是撕扯来装扮装饰品的次一等装饰品；金银与宝石雕琢成的饰物，也充作寻常的装点。而《雅各书》中“你们求而无所得，因为你们妄求，要浪费在你们的宴乐中”的教诲，却全然被漠视了。  
神的仆人在这觥筹交错的宴乐中无处容身，反倒不如这一场雪，更顺从了基督的意志。堂皇的雅乐并非为神明而奏响，翩翩起舞的人群中，也并不会有人还顾得上虔诚二字。  
或许还是风雪更值得亲近。  
萨列里终究走进了雪中。他裹紧了厚重的披风，兜帽遮蔽了两侧的视线。这本来无关紧要，他只不过是去花园走走，那里恐怕瞧不见半个人影，横生的枝叶也早有园丁修剪。只要他沿着铺设了石板的小径行走，便不会产生意外。  
萨列里自然是这样打算的，可一个声音叫住了他。  
“啊，大师！”  
是莫扎特。  
萨列里稍微掀开兜帽，透过毛绒边沿，捕捉到了那张快活的面庞。  
莫扎特看起来可不太好。他的脸颊冻得通红，双手也同样因寒冷而泛红，只能不住揉搓着手指来保持温暖。单薄的衣裤显然难以抵御寒风的洗礼，虽说上下姑且算得上齐整，可束缚衬衣领口的领结却不翼而飞。  
但他的神情是快活的，无忧无虑，十足的像个不谙世事的孩子。  
不，就算是奔跑在夏天花园里的幼童，拥有一整座甜蜜的糖果屋，恐怕也少有这样纯粹的笑容。  
萨列里的惊诧只不过自眼底一闪而逝，便被聪颖的天才音乐家捕捉到了。他没有立刻做出解释，而是往侧旁走了几步，将萨列里的目光引向了树下的一块空地。  
好吧，莫扎特堆了一个小雪人。  
这个怪异的家伙，抛下了嘈杂又欢闹的整个世界，抛下了姑娘的笑靥与飞扬的裙摆，一个人蹲在天寒地冻的雪地里堆雪人。  
这个雪人还没成型。  
大约是先前的雪下得不够大的缘故，身体一开始做得有点小。等到脑袋的球体也团出了形状，却发现与身躯不大匹配，于是只好再重新修整一番。打量着未完成的造物，萨列里的所思所想倒是有点放飞起来：天才如莫扎特的灵巧手指，也会堆出这样普通得近乎笨拙的雪人吗？  
“莫扎特……”  
萨列里叫了这小疯子的姓氏，却不知该如何回应。  
也许他该劝说莫扎特，停止无聊的把戏，回到温暖的室内，加入其他人的欢笑声中。可那正是他逃离的媚俗无趣的欢笑声；也许他该劝莫扎特珍惜身体，也珍惜那双属于演奏者的手，上帝所赋予的才华不该如此挥霍……  
可是，没等他出声，莫扎特倒是先挪了挪脚步，给萨列里腾出了一个位置。冻得通红的指尖指向雪人，融化的雪水悄然滴落，又在地面上结成了浅浅的晶莹镜面。  
“要一起吗，大师？堆雪人特别好玩！啊不，按照得体的句式来讲，该说这项活动有益于改善您的表情。”  
他完全是个发现了宝藏地图的熊孩子，迫不及待将阁楼上翻出来的藏宝图向全世界炫耀出来，话音尚未落定，自己先咬着嘴唇笑开了。冰凉的指尖毫不犹豫地拉住了萨列里的手腕，雪水渗进了柔软的织物里，凉得萨列里轻轻打了个寒战。  
“所以，您放弃了宴会，就是为了玩这个？我以为您知道，您不是孩子了，莫扎特。”  
但是，谁能拒绝莫扎特那双灿若晨星的眼睛呢？  
无论温和的谴责里包含了多少种不认同和怀疑，萨列里还是跟上了莫扎特的脚步。两人的足印踩落在同一处凹陷里，接着又分开两处。他站在了莫扎特身旁，注视着他所嫉恨又憧憬的侧影。莫扎特的头发还是乱糟糟的，浅金色的卷发漫不经心地堆砌在头顶，偶然垂下的一缕鬓发，遮住了漂亮的眼睛。还有直挺的鼻梁和甜蜜的嘴唇，简直是无名的引诱。  
就这样，两位才华横溢的音乐家，就这么大冷天地蹲在降雪的室外，开始了有益身心的堆雪人活动。  
萨列里仍然认为这种游戏没有任何乐趣可言，并且再幼稚不过了。即使在他的童年，也不会被家长允许做这样粗鄙的游戏。  
但这并不妨碍他半跪在地上，陪着莫扎特不断往雪人身上填实新落的雪，膝盖陷进松软的雪与泥土中，手指很快变得冰凉。有厚实的披风护着，冷风倒不至于灌进他的衣衫。  
可莫扎特呢？这位放浪多情的音乐家冷得不时颤抖几下，却还是不时对他露出傻乎乎的笑，又转过头继续手上的工作，仿佛这不是雪人圆滚滚的身体，而是空白的五线谱纸一般。  
“您看，我说得没错，堆雪人是对心情相当有益的活动。您也笑起来了。”  
蓦地，莫扎特停下了手边的工作，转过头看着萨列里，手指点了点自己的嘴角。  
他仍然笑得像个孩子，并且将这样真正纯净如雪色的笑容传递给了身旁年长的意大利人。  
萨列里怔然，手指触上面颊的肌肉，指尖上的雪花挨上温暖的皮肤便消融了，像早春的一个吻。  
他似乎是想说什么的。可转瞬之间，莫扎特就收回了略带探究的目光，哼起无名的小调。或许，这又是流淌自他脑海的纶音，即使未经雕琢，仍显现出跃动的魅力。精巧而华丽的曲调逐渐吸引了萨列里的全盘注意，而此前再间接不过的触碰，便立刻被遗忘了。  
莫扎特通过萨列里的手指，吻了萨列里的面庞，听来果然荒唐。  
堆雪人并不是什么步骤复杂的娱乐方式。随着一团团松散的雪花被压实，很快，身体就修出了合适的貌态。同样呈球体的脑袋也被堆叠到身躯上方。至此，最冻人的主体工作全部完成了。两位音乐家的双手都染上了同样的粉色，手指关节甚至因为寒冷而麻木起来。雪人的形状也不那么尽如人意，两个球体都不够圆，坑坑洼洼的凹陷更是不可避免。  
但是莫扎特不会在乎这个。他得意地冲萨列里挑了挑眉，随手扯下衬衣上的两枚扣子，按在了雪人的脸上。浑圆的金属扣子贴上去，雪人立刻便显露出格外机灵的气质。  
接下来，一枝绸布扎成的金色玫瑰插在了雪人的左手边。这玫瑰的模样，萨列里当然是眼熟的，美泉宫里走廊角落的圣诞树上就插了几枝。可唯有这永恒绽放的花朵插进雪堆里时，它反而像是刚刚苏醒过来一般，抖落满身冬日的雪痕，从而鲜活起来。  
右边空下来了。莫扎特四下扫视起来，似乎要寻找断落的枯枝败叶。可皇帝的花园，又何来的无用枝节？  
只考虑了三秒时间，萨列里便将自己随身携带的指挥棒嵌进了雪人的右臂位置。象牙的手柄没入雪中，只留乌木的白色杖身露在外面。他碰了碰莫扎特的手腕，示意年轻人观赏他的创造。  
然而，下一刻，莫扎特的手指勾了过去，理所当然地缠住了萨列里的尾指。他的指尖简直冰得渗人，仿佛蜿蜒前行的蛇，一根一根掳获萨列里的手指，纠缠着握进了唯一还剩点滴余温的掌心。他们的手指都已经被雪浸得冰凉，此刻却成为了彼此的温暖。  
或许正是贪恋这一点温暖，萨列里没有松手，也没有推开莫扎特。他转过头，眼睛里泄出浅浅的困惑，又像是等待一个命定的答案。  
莫扎特给了他那个答案，于是他释然地接受了十指的交缠。  
“大师，我喜欢您呀。”  
圣诞的钟声响起，雪又渐趋于停止了。天还是阴着，瞧不见半点星光，密布的雨云连月色也一并遮掩，美泉宫的灯火隔着花丛树木隐约可见，又十足不分明。  
可是这又有什么关系呢？萨列里想着，反正他的星星就在身边，向沉默的夜空投射以前所未见的耀眼光辉。关于这一点，他从未如此确信无疑。  
莫扎特稍微垫起脚尖亲吻他，嘴唇凉得像雪。而他回以同样浅淡的吻，却在彼此唇间尝到了意外的甜蜜。或许，就在他们嘴唇相贴的片刻，圣诞老人的雪橇正从天空中溜了过去。  
“非常荣幸，莫扎特。”  
萨列里这样说着，似乎就是他能给出最肯定的回答。然而停顿了片刻，意大利人还是没能抵抗住年轻人执着的探寻目光。  
“好吧，谁能拒绝您呢？但是，”他的嘴唇贴上莫扎特的耳畔，呼出的热气几乎烫伤了年轻人的耳廓，“您现在快回屋里去！是的，我爱您，所以您赶快回去！”


End file.
